


Tongue tied

by rainberryfae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, I Tried, Secret Crush, TONGUE TIED BUT THERE ISN'T A LOT OF TONGUE, WELL BESIDES WORDS, and wrote this in 3 hours, changed prompt so many times, for my secret valentine, happy valentines day, i cannot be blame for being this bad, i love you don't hate me, it was me abi, journalism student harry, name: i lied, overuse of she pronouns bc it's my first time writing female larry, physics student louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainberryfae/pseuds/rainberryfae
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tongue tied

❋

If Harry was to describe how the day started, she would begin by the doorbell sound on the flower shop. The surprised look on the owner’s face and her own nervous wave as she approached the counter, placing her bag on the floor, and soon, growing flustered at the smirk from the older woman upon hearing her request.

It was a cold day on this side of the world where every step meant sinking your ankles in yet to be melted snow. Still, she walked with determination. Big green coat making it a little difficult to hold onto the bouquet of daffodils and the rest of her belongings. But she managed.

The date had been randomly set in a spawn of courage, tired of bleeding all over unpublished poetry, she decided to let fate dictate when she was to tell Louis about her feelings. About this dusty and burning love, she had been collecting for years.

They’ve graduated high school with only a few bathroom meetings, waving at each other in school’s events, and perhaps that time she helped Harry find a book in the library. So they weren’t complete strangers.

Out of school, she clumsily had thought this incising crush was on its way to vanish, until he saw her again, scrambling out of the loud classrooms and arms of blind lovers to walk in the forest. To skate in the frozen lake before the evergreen valley that now looked like glassed cinnamon rolls. 

Harry had thought not having a chance to meet each other the way she dreamed meant something. Meant she should have given up on this love and gotten over her. That is until she knocked the blue-eyed girl over in the hallways of UNI, physics books flying and falling on her nose.

Louis now teased her over having a nosebleed every time they saw each other walking down the stairs or at parties, where they would keep eying one another all night.

If Harry were to describe how her heartbeat faltered, she would begin by the gleaming sight of her, the inviting beauty of her jumps and spins. The winter fantasy she now felt stuck in, never wanting to leave. Caramel hair falling into place and turning Harry’s heart into a prisoner of red flushed cheeks.

This ghost town has never seen a love like this. A love that has 20-year-old Harry padding into the frozen water with combat boots, holding into the bouquets of daffodils on a Sunday evening, ready to confess to the muse behind her poems.

As the distance grows smaller, Harry prays she brushed her teeth before leaving home and fixes her beanie, heart shifting now into white bunnies, meanwhile, Louis keeps dancing in the ice as those music boxes ballerinas, carrying the grace of a restless sun.

She had that quality, Harry thinks, of turning everything into a fairytale-like no other. Maybe it’s the romantic in her, maybe she read it all wrong.

As she shakily approaches her, meeting her eye; the twinkling blue reminds Harry of the first time she visited the sea, the warm sand heating her feet and the foamy waves tickling her.

“Hey” she frowns, the sweat tear on her forehead going with the wind. A doe-like expression overcoming her features, turning the frown into a timid smile, cheekbones asking to be kissed. “Is that for me?” she questions her attention on the bouquet of flowers.

“I-i, it is” Harry shakily extends the gift, freezing in time when Louis’ small and warm hand touch hers to accept the gift. “Aren’t you cold out here?”

“Only when I stop moving” she smiles up at Harry, who thinks she is about to faint.

****

“Oh, I am sor-”

“How did you know?” bare fingertips delicately take the flowers, breathing them in before eyeing the tall woman.

“How did I know…? Oh, umm, at the party on Ryan’s house, I was looking for the bathroom and you said something about a door with the prettiest doorknob you’ve seen.”

“I, that was long ago” Harry grows flustered when she skates closer. “They are my favorite... although they are a symbol of unrequited love.”

“They are?” she asks, crestfallen chest at Louis’ nod, giving up was never this tempting.

“One is” Louis says, pale lips trembling before she glides around the statue she made of this lover. “One would have meant a shattered heart and sad prose, wouldn’t it Harry?”

She takes one of the flowers out, sliding up to her and caressing Harry’s cheek with daffodil petals.

“What would more than one mean?” Louis’ hand is captured in Harry’s tender grip, plump lips aim for the dorse of the playful hand, kissing those dainty knuckles.

“I don’t know” Harry smiles at the twin pair of flushed cheeks staring back at her. She sighs deeply, bending down to bop her nose against Louis’.

“It would mean I spent years seeing you frown at physics 2 books, pretending I didn’t cheer at you scoring goals or envy those in whose arms you tripped.” Harry watches the air tremble as it comes out her mouth, shy eyes secretly fawning over Louis’ soft smile and big lashes “It would mean I spent endless nights wondering what it is like to love you. It’ll mean I’ve been here all along, always with the words at the tip of my tongue.”

“What words, Harry?”

“I don’t want to miss another chance…”

“Mmm, you missed so many” Harry grabs her waist, wanting to dive in for that mouth, enjoying the way she clings to her, daffodils between their chests.

“I am in love with you”

“I know you are, H, always knew”

“You did? but—”

“I lied, I do know what a bunch of daffodils mean”

“What do they mean?” Harry holds her as if she was a daydream about to fade away.

“New beginnings” the sound of the blade grazing the ice comes with the girl stretching up to circle Harry’s shoulders.

Louis doesn’t admit noticing Harry cheering her from the bleachers, nor about the time she purposefully spent in the library just to try and catch her eye. She doesn’t tell her how many times she asked to be excused from class when she saw her pass by, or about the time she printed Harry’s poems about hazel-eyed girls just to burn them out of jealousy.

She doesn’t say anything, but Harry seems to understand. She always does.

“I have wondered what it is like to love you, too” at the words, Harry stops resisting, melting against her mouth and feeling the cruel winter end as they crush the daffodils between them.

❋


End file.
